


From Dibny With Love

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, F/M, Humor, James Bond References, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S06E06, Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: In a room full of dangerous criminals, there is only one man standing in the way of your and Ralph’s undercover mission - and it happens to be the fastest man alive.
Relationships: Ralph Dibny & Reader, Ralph Dibny & You, Ralph Dibny/Reader, Ralph Dibny/You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Kudos: 10





	From Dibny With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E06

He’s choking again.

Barry Allen is choking for the second time on cocktail weenies and you are convinced all of your covers will be blown any minute.

“Dibs, why is Barry here?” you hiss covertly to Ralph, linking an arm with him and plastering on a fake smile. “You know I love the guy, but he’s a major liability.”

“I know, I know,” Ralph agrees, nodding across the room smoothly at someone you know to be an arms dealer. “But he was _super_ insistent on tagging along. I didn’t think he’d be this bad.”

You sigh. “He can’t lie for shit. I just heard him tell someone he sold his fake company for ‘many millions of dollars.’ Because _that_ sounds legit,” you say sarcastically. Honestly, the stress of getting found out amongst deadly criminals is growing the more Barry becomes more suspicious.

“Just relax,” Ralph replies, “that just means we’ll balance out the scales. Seriously, you already come across as a hot, mysterious mob boss.”

“Just wait until I start talking.”

“I’m serious, (Y/N). You suit-up nice.”

“I know,” you smirk. What better way to go undercover than to bust out the only mega-fancy gown you own? That and with hair pinned to perfection and a classic makeup look, you are a total knockout tonight at this villainous gala. “You do too, Dibs. Now go flirt with that beautiful woman over there. Channel your inner Bond.”

With an exceptional Connery impression, Ralph adjusts his tie.

“I’m going in.”


End file.
